School is such a Bother
by BubblyAng3l
Summary: Sequel to Summer Adventures. School is starting back and everyone is in for a whole lot of surprises this year. Since it's their senior year, what kind of things await them? Mostly Amuto, with some Rimahiko.
1. So many surprises!

**Krystal: Yo, yo, yo wazzup ma peeps!!**

**Ikuto: *sighs* So weird man….**

**Kathy: I know right!**

**Emma: Just so weird nowadays.**

**Krystal: *mumbles under breath* Meanies**

**Kathy: Moving on!! This is the sequel to Summer Adventures!**

**Amu: Woohooo!!**

**Krystal: How come you're so happy? Is it because-*whispers in Amu's ears***

**Amu: *blushes* NO!!!! *crosses arms***

**Krystal: Mhmm, sure I believe you…**

**Amu: But-**

**Krystal, Kathy and Emma: We do not own SC in anyway so please enjoy!**

* * *

***School is such a Bother***

** *Chapter 1***

**(Amu POV)**

"Amu, it's the first day of your senior year!!! So get up now!!" I heard my mother shout from downstairs. I groaned and sat up in bed. I looked around my room with my eyes half open and I yawned and stretched. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on my shower and let it heat up a bit, then I got in.

"This feels so good," I said out in satisfactory.

"Can I join you?" I heard a husky voice say. I stuck out my head from behind the shower curtain and saw Ikuto.

"Nope," I said to him. He pouted.

"Amu-koi, don't be so mean!" he whined. I rolled my eyes and went back to enjoying my shower.

"Meanie," I heard him mumble cutely. I snickered, and then rolled my eyes again.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked him.

"Nothing, except maybe go to work," he replied. I looked out my shower curtain with a surprised look.

"You go to work?!" I asked him playfully, "gasp!" He rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"That's mean," he said pouting again. I turned off the shower and reached for the towel. I wrapped it around myself before exiting the bathroom. Ikuto followed me out. I went to my closet and he went to lie down in my bed.

"By the way, what is your job?" I asked him while taking out my outfit for school. I turned around and saw him smirking.

"You'll see," he said. I stared at him confused.

"Ok then?" I said to him. Then I went back to the bathroom to get changed and ready for school. After about 10 minutes I came out of the bathroom in a pair of black skinnies, a white shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and a pair of white and black converse. My hair was pulled up into a long ponytail. I noticed that Ikuto was staring at me like an idiot. My face flushed.

"So?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he said stupidly and then smirked. Oh God…

"Amu-koi, you look extra sexy today," he said to me seductively. My face got redder. Then I put on my Cool 'N Spicy façade. I know I know he can see right through it.

"Whatever," I said. He raised an amused eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway you need to leave," I said to him.

"Aww but Amu-koi!" he whined. I shook my head.

"Out!" I said him. He pouted but then smirked again.

"Fine, but I didn't get my kiss," he said to me. My face flushed again.

"Fine," I grumbled. He leaned down to my face and pressed his lips to mine. It started off sweet and gentle but then he deepened it. His tongue asked for entrance into my mouth and I gladly gave him. We stayed like that for a while and we even fell onto the bed. Ikuto snaked his hand up my shirt.

'_Squish, Squish.'_

I broke the kiss with an extra red face.

"I-Ikuto, YOU PERVERT!" I shouted at him while covering my chest with my hands. He smirked.

"But Amu, they're so soft and squishy!" he whined. I narrowed my eyes at him and pointed to the balcony door.

"OUT!" I shouted with my face still red. He chuckled, got off me then walked out. He turned to me before jumping off.

"See you later, Amu-koi," he said then jumped off. I sighed and got up.

"Such a pervert," I mumbled out loud.

"Amu, breakfast!!" I heard my mother shout.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I grabbed my IPod Touch, my cell phone and my school bag and went downstairs.

---------------------------- 20 minutes later----------------------------

I just finished eating breakfast and I checked the clock. It was just 7:15. I grabbed my car keys.

"Bye mom, dad, Ami," I said to my family and went to my car. I threw my bag in and then I got in. I hooked up my IPod to the radio and pressed shuffle. Money to Blow by Drake (don't own) started playing. I love this song~!

Just before I started the car I remembered something.

"I have to pick up Rima," I said out to myself. Yesterday she told me she wants me to start picking her up everyday for school because I can't wake up in the mornings. I swear Rima just likes to make people bother. Gosh. I, then started the car and headed over to Rima's house.

-------------------------10 minutes later---------------------------------

I finally reached Rima's house and pulled up in her driveway. I blew the horn.

"RIMA!" I shouted. Then her front door opened and I saw her coming out.

"Morning Amu," she said.

"Morning, hop in," I said to her. She threw her bag in the back and got in then we drove off to school. While we were driving we started talking about random things but then our favorite song ever started playing.

"Amu, turn it up!" Rima exclaimed. I turned it up and Monster by Lady Gaga (don't own) was playing and we started singing along.

----------------------------5 minutes later-------------------------

By the time the song ended we reached the school yard. I parked my car in the students parking and shut it off. Rima got out while I took out my IPod and bag and then we walked into the school. When we reached the hall everyone stopped and stared at us. I heard people gossiping about me and it's just the first day. I rolled my eyes.

"_Amu-sama looks hotter than ever." _I heard one guys say. I sighed.

"_Yeah, but too bad I heard she has a boyfriend." _I heard another guy say.

"_Who?" _

""_I don't know, but I heard he was older then her."_ Is my life so interesting that people HAVE to gossip about me? I mean I know that, that information is accurate but still? Can't they find some other person to talk about? Then I rolled my eyes. It's so frustrating.

"C'mon Rima, let's go to class," I said to her. She nodded her head and our outer facades came out. I was known as Cool 'N Spicy and Rima was known as the Ice Queen. We strutted down the hall, with all eyes on us, and went to our homeroom. We walked in and we saw the rest of the guardians. We walked up to them.

"Ohayo minna," I said to them boredly.

"Ohayo Amu-chan," Nagi said to me, and then winked at Rima. She blushed. I smirked.

"Hi Amu-chii!" Yaya said jumping up and down. I giggled. She isn't in our grade, but she still visits us in our class.

"Morning Hinamori-san," Tadase said shyly.

"Good morning Tadase-kun," I said coolly and then rolled my eyes for the millionth time today. Kukai and Utau graduated last year so they're in their first year of college now. We started chatting about some stuff but then the school bell rang, Yaya left and the day started. Then Nikaidou-sensei walked in.

"Ohayo class," he said to us.

"Ohayo sensei," everyone replied. He smiled at us.

"Today we have 2 new students," he said to us. I stared at him confused. Then he called them in. When they came in, my eyes almost fell out of my head.

"I'm Krystal Star," said Krystal with a very bored look on her face, "and I'm Kathy Star," continued Kathy with a cheerful expression on her face. All the boys except Tadase and Nagi wolf whistled. Nikaidou sweatdropped.

"You can take your seats beside Himamori-san in the back," he said. I could have sworn a vein popped out on my forehead.

"It's HiNamori not HiMamori," I said highly irritated. He just shrugged and Krystal and Kathy sat on either side of me.

"Hi Amu-chan," Kathy said. I smiled at them.

"Why didn't you tell you were coming to this school?" I asked them. They shrugged.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," they said simultaneously.

"Class, this year we have a new principal so we are going to have some new teachers," Nikaidou said. This caught my attention.

"So you're going to have a new homeroom teacher," he said. Thank you God, I couldn't possibly take one more year of him calling me Himamori. Nikaidou called in the new teacher and again, my eyes almost fell out. Krystal and Kathy's jaws were on the floor.

"Good morning class, my name is Kris Matthews," he said and all the girls except me, Krystal, Kathy and Rima fan girl squealed. Then he looked our way and smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Krystal and Kathy said in disbelief. Are there anymore surprises I should look out for?

------------------------------Lunch---------------------------------------

"Wow, there were a lot of surprises this morning," Rima said. Right now, me, Rima, Krystal and Kathy are walking towards the cafeteria to get food.

"I know right," I replied.

"But remember we told you that we might be staying here permanently?" Krystal asked us. Come to think of it, she did say that.

"Yea, you never told us which school you would be going to if you stayed," Rima said. That's true. They just shrugged. We walked and talked for a few more minutes until we reached the cafeteria. When we walked in all eyes fell on us.

"What?" I asked irritated. They all got a glint in their eyes and shouted, "So cool!" I sighed. We went to get food and then went to the table that we usually sit at.

"There's something seriously wrong with the students in this school," Krystal said coolly.

"Why you say that?" I asked her opening my Sprite bottle to have a drink.

"Because me and Kathy just started and we already have nicknames and stalkers," she said to me.

"Ok then?" Rima said.

"They call me the Fallen Angel and Kathy the Golden Angel," she continued. I stared at her weirdly.

"Why?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Because I'm so cheerful and Krystal is very cheerless," Kathy said.

"……" No comment.

"But why angel?" Rima asked, "Krystal is the devil if you ask me."

"Because we're so 'beautiful'," Krystal said using air quotes. I snickered.

"Weird," I said. While we were eating, someone spilled milk on me. I got up outraged and looked at the person and saw Saaya. Wait, how did she escape?!

"What was that for?!" I asked furious. By now everyone was staring at us. Saaya batted her eyelashes like she was innocent.

"I'm sorry my hand slipped," she said. I glared at her coldly.

"How can your hand slip?" I asked her. She shrugged. Then Krystal stood up.

"It didn't slip Saaya is just being the clumsy bitch she is," Krystal said. She gasped and I smirked.

"You have no right to call me a bitch, you whore," Saaya said. Krystal's eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Why are you calling her a whore when we all know who the real whore is?" I asked Saaya coldly. She smirked at me.

"You're right, the real whore is you," Saaya said.

"What?" I asked her dangerously. Krystal walked up to Saaya, and then looked at her with icy eyes. Then she raised her hand and gave Saaya a big slap. Saaya stared at her wide-eyed then yanked her hair. I went in between them.

"Stop!!" I shouted, but then Saaya scratched my face with her nails. I stared at her blankly.

"What the frig!" I shouted, then me and Krystal pounced on her and started fighting her. Everyone started making a big commotion and Kris and another teacher walked in.

"What's going on in here?" they asked everyone. They became silent but we kept on fighting. Kris walked over to us and pulled me and Krystal off of Saaya. The other teacher went over to Saaya. We were struggling to get out of Kris' grasp but it was useless.

"Let me at her!!" Krystal shouted and then growled. Kris dragged us out of the cafeteria.

"What happened?" he asked us. But we crossed our arms and ignored him. He sighed.

"You know what, Krystal you come with me and Amu you go to the principal," Kris said. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Why the principal?" I asked him. He smirked.

"You'll see," he said and then he walked away with Krystal. Ok then? I walked to the principal's office then knocked.

"Come in," I heard a man say. That's weird his voice sounded familiar. I walked in and when I did, my jaw fell to the ground.

"Sweet Jesus," I said out loud. He smirked and his sapphire eyes shone with mischief.

"Well, well, well, what trouble did Amu-koi get into?" Ikuto asked me, smirking.

* * *

**Krystal: Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Kathy: I know right!**

**Emma: Wow that was unexpected.**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Amu: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!**

**Krystal: LOL!**

**Kathy: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!**

**Emma: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Krystal: PLEASE R&R!!**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Weird people……**


	2. I'm screwed

**Krystal: Hey everyone….**

**Kathy: Krystal why so glum, chum?**

**Krystal: *shrugs***

**Emma: You feeling bored today?**

**Krystal: *nods***

**Ikuto: Then sing…..that's what you usually do to cheer…**

**Krystal: ~I was in them million dollar meetings; he was cheating all up in the church he was sneaking with the deacon! Cats away while the mice'll play, Lol smiley face have a nice a day ~**

**Ikuto: *sighs* As usual…**

**Kathy: Mmm…….anyway this is chappie 2 of School is such a Bother!**

**Emma: Hope you enjoy and we do not own SC in anyway!**

* * *

***School is such a Bother***

** *Chapter 2***

**(Amu POV)**

"Ikuto!!What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked him shocked out of my mind. His smirk widened.

"I'm the new principal," he said to me slyly. I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?! Why?! How?! When?! Huh?!" I asked out confused. He chuckled.

"Calm down Amu, take deep breaths," he said to me. I breathed in and out.

"Okay, now answer my questions," I said calmly.

"Okay, shoot," he said while placing his chin in his hands and using his elbow for support.

"Why are you the new principal? What happened to the old principal?" I asked him.

"Well, he needed a vacation and I needed a job," he said to me. I stared at him weirdly.

"Anyway enough of that, what trouble did you get into?" he asked me.

"Why does it have to be that I got in trouble?" I asked him. He smirked again.

"Oh please, the old principal told me to watch out for a particular set of students and you happen to be one of them plus Kris said that he would send you to me if you got in trouble," he said to me smugly. I'm pretty sure my expression was o.o. Then he got out of his chair and walked over to me slowly. I slowly backed away.

"I-Ikuto?" I said stuttering. Stupid stuttering, now he's smirking. I backed up all the way to the door and when I got there I tried desperately to find the door handle. His smirk widened.

"Trying to get away, Amu-koi?" he asked me seductively. My face flushed 10 million shades of red. He walked in front of me then he locked the door. Fudge. He gently pressed his body against mine and snaked his hands around my waist.

"I-Ikuto, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" I asked him stuttering again.

"Punishing you," he said seductively. Then he pressed his lips and started kissing me passionately. I tried not to give in but he had to be such a damn good kisser. I snaked my arms around his neck and started kissing back. We stayed like that for a while but then he lifted me off the ground, while kissing me, and brought me over to his desk. He sat me down on it and then stopped kissing me to trail butterfly kisses up and down my neck.

"Ikuto," I moaned out. I felt him smirk while kissing me. I can't help if it feels good. Then something came to me. I pulled Ikuto off and he looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. My face got redder than an overripe tomato.

"Window," I said pointing to the wide open window in Ikuto's office. He turned his head to the window and then turned back to me with an unreadable expression.

"Oops?" he said. I stared at him in disbelief but then it turned to anger.

"Oops? Oops?! That's all you can say?.... oops?!" I shouted at him then continued, "What the hell is wrong with you Ikuto?!? Someone could have seen us!!!"

"Calm down Amu, everyone is at lunch. They wouldn't really be around this side of school," Ikuto replied coolly.

"But still!" I said to him. He sighed and then the bell indicating that the afternoon classes rang.

"You know what, whatever. I'm going to class," I said to him in Cool 'N Spicy mode then I walked out.

"Bye Amu," I heard him call out but I was too pissed to answer. Little did I know, there was someone outside the window and recorded everything.

--------------------------------After School----------------------------------

"You suck, Ikuto, you suck," Krystal said.

"Well, you suck harder," Ikuto replied.

"You suck shit."

"You suck dick."

"Fuck off, Ikuto."

"I'll fuck off when you fuck on."

I sweatdropped at how immature they are. Me, Nagi, Rima, Kathy and Krystal are in Ikuto's office just hanging out because we're bored. Ikuto and Krystal got in a fight about which show was better Family Guy or SpongeBob. Ikuto said Family Guy and Krystal said SpongeBob, so therefore this argument started.

"I mean, how could Family Guy be better than SpongeBob?" Krystal asked outraged.

"Because it is!" Ikuto replied.

"Oh please, I bet you only like it because of the sexual comments made," Krystal commented.

"Exactly why it's better." God, I swear Ikuto is such a frickin' pervert. Krystal sighed then looked at me.

"I don't know how you deal with him," she said. I sighed

"I don't know either."

* * *

Later

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Amu is currently lying long way across her bed, trying to finish her homework for the next day. But to make matters worse, Ran, Miki and Suu were shouting cheers in her ears. (Krystal: Lol that rhymed.)

"URASAI!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO FINISH MY HOMEWORK?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. They immediately stopped cheering.

"Gosh, you didn't have to shout," Miki said coolly. Then the three of them went to some other random place. Amu sighed.

"At least I have some peace and quiet," she said to herself. Suddenly a thump was heard on her balcony.

"Hi Amu-koi," Ikuto said while entering her room. She just ignored him.

"C'mon Amu-koi, you can't be mad at me still," Ikuto said. Silence…

"Okay so that's how its gonna be," he said. This time Amu looked over to his direction and didn't see him.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" she asked herself.

"Boo," was suddenly heard. Amu screamed, closed her eyes and jumped ten feet into the air before she landed she grabbed onto something and it fell with her. But the thing is it wasn't an 'it'…it was a 'him'. Amu opened her eyes and noticed that she accidently grabbed onto Ikuto's shirt and he was hovering over her with his lips just a few centimeters from hers. Ikuto smirked.

"Amu-koi, you naughty, naughty girl," he said. He face flushed a million different shades of red.

"S-SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!!" she shouted and pushed him off of her. He chuckled and helped her up.

"Thanks, you friggin' pervert," Amu mumbled embarrassed.

"So whatcha' doin'?" he asked her.

"Trying to finish my homework," she replied climbing back on the bed and laying down properly while picking up a book. She started reading it then she suddenly felt more weight on the bed. She looked away from the book and noticed that Ikuto was hovering over her again.

"Ikuto, get off me!!" she whined, "I have to finish my work."

"Finish it later," he said then crashed his lips onto hers. Amu tried to resist but eventually gave in. She dropped the book and snaked her arms around Ikuto's neck. Ikuto smirked in the kiss and then took one of his and slowly started to run it up her leg. Then he stopped kissing her and started trailing butterfly kisses up and down her neck and sometimes he'd go down even further. The hand that he used to run up her leg was now slowly taking off her shorts and unbuttoning her blouse.

"I-Ikuto, we can't my parents are downstairs," she said trying hard not to moan out. He just ignored her and continued to make Amu feel pleasure.

---------------------------------Next morning----------------------------------

The next day, Amu woke up and tried sit up in bed but something or someone was holding her down.

"Ikuto," she said sleepily, "let me go, I have to get ready for school."

"5 more minutes," he said while cuddling to her closer.

"No, get up now, it's bad enough that I didn't finish my homework," she said. Ikuto sighed the let her go.

--------------------------------Later-------------------------------------------

Amu and Rima are just walking into the school with their usual outer facades. They walked over to their lockers and started taking out books for the day. But then Saaya came over to them, smirking.

"What is your problem?" Amu asked coldly.

"Yea, why do I have to see your face so early in the morning?" Rima asked in the same tone as Amu.

"Ignoring that comment Mashiro…yesterday I got some dirt," Saaya said evilly.

"Great, now go eat it and leave us alone," Amu replied irritated. Saaya's smirk remained tall and proud on her face.

"Ok, but I thought you'd want to see it considering it's of you and the principal," she said victoriously. Amu froze.

"What now?" she asked in disbelief. Saaya, then, took out her camera and played a video of her and Ikuto making out in his office. Her and Rima's jaw dropped.

"I'm screwed," Amu said. Saaya's smirk widened.

* * *

**Krystal: OOOOOOOO!!**

**Kathy: I know right!!**

**Emma: Interesting…**

**Ikuto: Anyway, enough with the stupid comments-**

**Krystal, Kathy and Emma: HEY!**

**Ikuto: Hope you enjoyed this story and please R&R!!**


	3. Let's invite Saaya

**Krystal: *angels singing* This is chappie 3 of School is such a bother~**

**Ikuto: Ok then…**

**Kathy: Yeah, so plz enjoy and we don't own SC in anyway~**

**Emma: Don't forget the songs~ We don't own any songs either~**

**Ikuto: Oh crap!**

**Krystal and Amu: ~ But, I'm gonna need you to say something baby, Say something baby, Say something baby~ *continues***

**Ikuto: *sighs* Enjoy…

* * *

**

** *School is such a Bother***

** *Chapter 3***

**(Amu POV)**

Fuck me. Fuck my life. Fuck it all. You know what I'm doing right now? I'm carrying Saaya's books to her next class and everyone's watching. Once more, fuck me…no this time, fuck Ikuto, fuck him to hell. I told him! I told him that the window was open but no, 'Everyone's at lunch, they wouldn't be at this side of school.' Bullshit. Sorry for cursing so much my audience but as you can see I'm extremely pissed at the moment.

"Don't drop my books, they are worth more than you," Saaya said to me bitchily. I swear to God I will kill her and leave no evidence.

"_Why is Hinamori-sama carrying Saaya's books?_

"_I don't know…maybe something happened."_

"_But she shouldn't be carrying that slut's books…it's just wrong!"_

Well at least my fan boys feel my pain. I sighed. Saaya smirked at me. Then she went into her bag for something.

"Spread this out and say this as I walk in the class," she said to me while handing me a red carpet and some flashcards. As soon as I read the flashcards, I wanted to wipe out the existence of Yamabuki Saaya.

"Hell to the no!" I shouted outraged. She smirked at me then took out her phone.

"I wonder what everyone would say about this video on Facebook," she said to me evilly. I growled at her then placed her books down and reluctantly started rolling the red carpet into the class. Everyone stared at me weirdly.

"Presenting, the most awesome and fabulous and definitely hotter than me, Miss Yamabuki Saaya," I said through gritted teeth. I gritted them so hard that I felt like I needed to go to the dentist after school. Yippee…note, that was sarcasm. She cat walked in and started blowing kisses.

"Thank you thank you, no need for applause," she said. Pssh, like anyone would applause.

"Hinamori Amu, be a dear and bring me to my seat," she said. I stared at her like she was a friggin' idiot.

"Saaya, do you have legs?"I asked innocently. She nodded.

"Legs are used for walking," I said to her like a kindergarten teacher to one of her students. Everyone in the class tried to retain their laughter. She growled at me then smirked.

"Everyone, Amu and the-," she started but I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Don't listen to her she's delusional," I said then took my hand from over her mouth, "I'll bring you to your seat."

"Great."

-Lunch-

"Worst day ever," I said while hitting my forehead on the lunch table.

"I still don't understand how this happened, you guys should have been more careful," Krystal said to me coolly. I stared at her exasperated.

"I told Ikuto, but he's just so friggin' stubborn and I'm so friggin' pissed!" I exclaimed while repeatedly hitting my head on the table.

"Amu, don't kill yourself," Rima said while taking a sip of her drink. I stopped banging my head and sighed.

"Amu, if you really don't want the secret to be blown, I suggest you either try to get that video from Saaya or bitch and do what she says," Krystal said. I groaned in frustration and buried my face in my hands.

-After School-

Me and my friends are in the parking lot just talking about some random stuff.

"Hey Amu, isn't your birthday next week?" Rima asked me.

"Really? It's already been a year?" I asked in disbelief. Everyone nodded.

"I know what we can do, we can hold a party and me and Kathy's mansion," Krystal suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea," Kathy commented. Suddenly I smirked.

"Hmmm?" I hummed slightly. Everyone stared at me weirdly.

"Let's invite Saaya."

* * *

**Krystal: I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but I assure you it will be longer.**

**Ikuto: *stares at Krystal weirdly* Since when did you start chatting proper English?**

**Krystal: What are you talking about Ikuto? I have always spoken properly.**

**Ikuto: Umm….ok then….just please R&R…**

**Krystal: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Ikuto: Um…she never ceases to freak me out….**


	4. Tell her!

**Krystal: Hey everyone! This is chapter 4 of School is such a Bother!**

**Ikuto: Finally! **

**Krystal: And it's finally SUMMER! WHOO!**

**Ikuto: That means you shud update more often…**

**Krystal: Right…anyway… I hope you enjoy and I do not own SC or songs in anyway!**

**Ikuto: Songs again?**

**Krystal: ~ Every time she leaves it's my heart that she's taking from me oh, I don't know if she's gone for good or returning in the morning, oh~**

**Amu: OMG! I luv this song…it's so sad too…**

**Krystal: ~On…yo side of the bed, yo side, yo side, yo side, yo side, it's lonely on yo side of the bed, yo side, yo side, yo side, yo side, it's not the same without you here on yo side of the bed~

* * *

**

** *School is such a Bother***

** *Chapter 4***

**(Normal POV)**

"I can't tell her, I just can't Kathy, it will crush her," said Krystal depressingly as her and Kathy pulled up to a nearby hospital. Kathy sighed in sympathy.

"You have to Krystal, she has a right to know…" she replied as she stopped the engine. She looked over in the passenger seat and noticed that tears started running down Krystal's cheeks.

"I don't want what happened to me happen to her," she said choked up. Kathy stared at her in pity and hugged her.

"I know but you have to…it's better that way."

-Next Day-

"So Amu what's your plan for getting that tape back from Saaya?" asked Rima asked they walked down the school halls with their outside characters on. Amu sighed.

"I have no idea yet," she replied. Rima almost fell down anime style.

"Seriously? So why did you come up with that 'genius' idea to invite Saaya to your birthday party next week?" she asked. Amu shrugged.

"I wanted to be spontaneous?" Amu said nervously. A vein popped out in Rima's forehead.

"Amu, you're an idiot," she said bluntly and walked ahead of her. She sighed.

"Hey Amu," she suddenly heard behind her. She turned around and saw Krystal and Kathy.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Amu asked.

"Nothing much," said Kathy then she looked at Krystal from the corner of her eye.

"Now?" Krystal asked nervously. Kathy nodded and Amu stared at them confused.

"Well…umm… Amu, I need to tell you something…" Krystal started slowly. Amu stared at her while waiting for it. Krystal glanced over at Kathy then nodded her head.

"I'm not going to be able to get you a birthday present," she said.

"That's fine…I don't really mind," she replied. Kathy nodded in disappointment. Then Krystal grabbed her hand and they walked away.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Kathy hissed.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it…maybe next week…when we're leaving."

-After School-

Amu is now walking down the empty hall to go to Ikuto's office. She arrived at the door and was about to enter but she heard chatter. _Probably a meeting or something. _She said in her mind. She was about to walk away but the voice sounded oddly familiar so she held her ear to the door and listened carefully.

"_Listen Ikuto," _she heard. _That's Krystal's voice. _She said in her mind.

"_I want to be the one to tell her first since she'll probably never want to speak to me ever again," _she said sadly.

"_I'm suppose to be the one to tell her first and you and Kathy held me against my will not to...just remember I wanted to! I don't like keeping secrets from her...especially big ones like this!" _interjected Ikuto.

"_I know…but listen this probably isn't going to work out for me…if I just stayed in America none of this would've happened! And plus, we weren't even going to tell her if I wasn't-!" _

"Amu? What are you doing?" asked Rima suddenly appearing. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Rima!" she said while whispering. The door flew open and Ikuto had on a shocked expression.

"Amu? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" he asked somewhat nervously. Amu laughed nervously.

"N-nothing, just me and Rima passing by," she said. Just then Krystal walked out.

"Amu? Rima?" she said.

"Krystal? What are you doing in Ikuto's office?" Rima asked puzzled.

"Umm…I got into some trouble today," she lied but Rima saw through it.

"You're lying." Krystal's eyes widened then she looked down shamefully.

"Krystal, nowadays you look out of it and you aren't acting like yourself," Rima said suspiciously.

"Nothing's wrong okay? It's just some trouble I'm-," Ikuto started but Krystal cut him off.

"Stop," she said sternly. Everything went silent…

"Amu needs to know Ikuto," Krystal said sadly. Amu stared at her and Ikuto weirdly.

"Know what?" she asked.

"I'm…pregnant…with Ikuto's child."

* * *

**Silence…**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Krystal: Ok, don't kill me but I needed some mix up to happen!**

**Ikuto: But Amu's gonna break up with me!**

**Krystal: No she's not…because- you know what just wait for the next chapter to find out what's going to happen!**

**Ikuto: Please R&R because I need some answers NOW!**


	5. It's all Saaya's fault! That bitch!

**Krystal: Alrite so this chappie 5 of School is such a Bother…**

**Ikuto: Good!**

**Krystal: I didn't want anyone to be kept waiting…although I am pretty satisfied with that cliffhanger I left you guys…**

**Ikuto: Get on with the story!**

**Krystal: Fine, I do not own SC or so-**

**Ikuto: DON'T SING…WRITE!**

**Krystal: Fine! I don't own SC in anyway!

* * *

**

** *School is such a Bother***

** *Chapter 5***

**(Normal POV)**

Amu stood frozen in place not believing a word Krystal just said.

"What?" she asked softly while tears started forming in her eyes, "I don't believe you! Ikuto wouldn't cheat on me!"

"You're right…he wouldn't because he loves you but it's true," Krystal replied.

"You're not making any sense!" she shouted while the tears started flowing. Ikuto walked up to Amu.

"Amu just please lis-," he said but was silenced with an earsplitting slap on the cheek. He stood there shocked.

"Amu just listen!" Krystal exclaimed. She nodded fiercely and started stomping away. Krystal groaned in frustration and ran after her.

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Amu shouted still stomping away. Krystal caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"JUST LISTEN!" she screamed. Amu stood frozen.

"Remember before school started and Ikuto told you he was going to a club with a few friends unwillingly?" Krystal asked sternly. Amu nodded.

"Well it turns out he went the same night I went- because me, my brother and sister were celebrating us staying in Japan and me and Kathy's birthday since he missed it- and we both got inconsiderately drunk because someone spiked our drinks!" she shouted. Amu stood there shocked and didn't know what to say.

"After that me and Ikuto decided that it was not worth talking about or remembering so we just let it slip but then I found out that I was pregnant!" she continued, "and guess what? Kris and I are not together anymore! He doesn't trust me anymore because he doesn't believe me!"

"K-Krystal, I," Amu started.

"Don't say anything! Just go to Ikuto and don't let what happened to me and Kris happen to you," she replied, "I won't allow that to happen!" Amu was about to say something again but Krystal stopped her.

"Just go Amu!" she said while turning away. Amu felt bad for doing this but she turned around and went to back to Ikuto.

"Amu!" he said as she approached.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry I should have let you explain," she said while looking away. Ikuto nodded.

"No, none of this should have happened! I'm sorry Amu and I really don't want to lose you…I love you," he said while hugging her for dear life. Amu burst out into tears and hugged back.

"I love you too Ikuto…" she replied. Around the corner Krystal was standing there smiling at the scene. When she was about to leave she heard a voice coming from outside and followed it silently.

"I just love breaking people up…damn idiots think that after what they did to me, fooling me about Tadase proposing, that I would just make it slide," she heard.

"Saaya," she whisper/growled and continued listening.

"I made Ikuto's friends bring him to the club so I could drug him and let him sleep with some other girl but Krystal came unexpectedly and that worked even better! God I'm such a genius!" she said happily. Krystal gasped.

"Well no need for this video I'm pretty sure they're done," she heard then a click was followed. Krystal got angry and left the school. But what she didn't know was that someone else heard all of this…

-Later-

"So what have you and Krystal planned to do?" Amu asked Ikuto as they were driving home in his car. Ikuto shrugged.

"I have no idea, but all we can do is hope for the best," Ikuto said sighing. Amu suddenly got sad then looked out the window finding the trees moving by in a blur interesting. Ikuto noticed this.

"Amu what's wrong?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's nothing," she said but the glass got foggy. Ikuto stopped the car wherever they were. Amu looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why'd y-you stop?" she asked trying to stop crying. Ikuto hugged her tight.

"Amu please don't cry…" he pleaded.

"I'm trying but it's just too much to take in," she choked. Suddenly her phone rang and tried to dry the tears.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Amu, everything that happened is neither Krystal's nor Ikuto's fault."_

"Rima, what are you talking about?"

"_It's Saaya's fault…she drugged Krystal and Ikuto at the club." _Amu suddenly got angry as hell and she growled fiercely.

"I hate that bitch so much," she said scarily. Even Ikuto got scared a bit.

"_So what are you going to do?" _Suddenly Amu smirked.

"Rima, we're going to get her back."

* * *

**Krystal: The juice is starting! ~ **

**Ikuto: I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Krystal: Me too because I have absolutely no friggin' idea how to let them get her back…**

**Ikuto: *sweat drops***

**Krystal: Anyway please R&R and I ask of you kindly to please leave some ideas of how they can get Saaya back!**

**Ikuto: If you do I'll give you cookies shirtless! ~**

**Krystal: Wow, he really wants to get her back but anyway! *starts singing* ~Bottoms up! Bottoms up! Let me see your cup! Got a couple bottles but a couple ain't enough! Bottoms up Bottoms up! Throw your hands up! ~**

**Amu: OMG! AWESOME SONG BY TREY SONGZ!**


	6. Revenge isn't so sweet

**Krystal: And nooooooow, it's time for...School Is Such A Bother!**

**Ikuto: WOOOT!**

**Krystal: Ya! So plez enjoy and I own nothing.**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Music blasted loudly from the Stars' mansion on the Saturday night of September the 24th. Upstairs of said mansion, Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya and Kathy were seated in Kathy's room doing hair and make-up and getting dressed.

"Okay," started Amu, "I have the perfect plan to get back at Saaya." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm going to give her AIDS." Their jaws dropped and they inched back a little from her.

"Amu, are you trying to tell us something?" Rima asked carefully. She looked at her weirdly but then stared at her in disgust as she realized what she was implying.

"Oh God no," she stated hastily, "I mean I have a cousin that was diagnosed last year and I'm going to get him to sleep with Saaya." Rima sighed in relief.

"Oh, good."

"No," interjected Kathy, "not good. Amu that's terrible!" Amu glared at her.

"You do realize what she put me through, right?" Kathy sighed and stared intensely at Amu.

"I understand; but that's going overboard." Amu shook her head.

"Nope, I think it's brilliant."

"Amu..." she warned but Amu only waved her off.

"Okay then, get Krystal's input." Amu looked at Kathy.

"You know what, that's a great idea," she said, knowing that Krystal would agree. She took out her cellphone and quickly punched in Krystal's number and it started ringing.

_"Hello?" _Amu put her on speaker.

"Hey Krystal," she said as she set it on the dresser.

_"Oh hey Amu, what's up?"_

"You and Ikuto done at the hospital?"

_"Yea, we're on our way."_

"I need your input on the revenge I have for Saaya."

_"Okay shoot."_ Everyone gathered around Amu.

"Well, I have a cousin that was diagnosed with AIDS last year and I'm going to get him to sleep with her." There was silence on the other end for a while.

_"Amu," _she started and everyone waited with bated breath, _"Don't do it."_ Kathy sighed in relief but Amu glared accusingly at the phone.

"And why the hell not?" She heard Krystal sigh.

_"That's just cruel."_ Amu scoffed.

"This coming from a girl who's been nothing but cruel her whole life."

"Amu!" Kathy exclaimed.

_"...it's fine Kathy. Amu, I get that, but giving the girl AIDS is not going to satisfy you; I've gotten revenge multiple times, some crueler than that, but they always come back and bite me in the ass and plus Saaya is just a teenage girl like us! Imagine if you got AIDS like that? What would you do?"_

Amu considered the question for a while; in a way, she knows that Krystal is right, but at the same time, she wants Saaya to get hers for what she did.

_"All I'm saying is, just leave the girl alone. She'll get hers in time." _Amu was about to answer and call it off but suddenly something dawned on her and her eyebrows shot up and she got angry.

"Oh, I see what you're doing," she started, growling.

"You're trying to steal Ikuto from me, aren't you?" Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at Amu in shock, "Usually, you'd be all up for revenge and now you want to spare the girl that almost ruined my relationship! That sounds shady to me."

"Amu, why would she want to steal Ikuto from you?" questioned Utau, "Krystal is as much a victim as you and she's just trying to be the bigger person."

"Bullshit! You're not any better than Saaya, Krystal! She's gonna get hers tonight!"

_"...fine. Be a bitch! Like I give a fucking shit anymore! Amu, if you actually do this, you're going to end up hurting not only Saaya, but yourself as well as everyone else around you." _Then she hung up. Amu just scoffed and finished her make-up.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone went downstairs to party.

"Hey everyone!" Amu exclaimed while holding a microphone. Everyone cheered and some even shouted, 'Happy Birthday' to her. She smiled.

"You enjoying yourselves?" she asked. Loud cheers and whoops erupted from the crowd and she laughed.

"Well good; I won't keep you guys from dancing any longer," she said and turned to the DJ, "It's party time!" The music, in an instant, was turned back to full blast and everyone began dancing their hearts out.

"Amu!" she indistinctly heard as she climbed down the stairs. She looked around and spotted her cousin. Her face lit up and she ran to him.

"Akira!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hey cuz! Happy birthday!" he said in her ear.

"Thanks!"

"So where's the girl?" he asked loud enough for her to hear. She looked around again and saw Saaya laughing with her clones at one end of the foyer.

"There," she said slyly and pointed at her. He looked her over and shrugged. He gave her a thumbs up as he started walking toward her. As he approached her, Amu couldn't help but feel slightly guilty but she immediately pushed it aside when she saw Saaya jump him and started making out with him.

* * *

"Your girlfriend obviously has some serious insecurities to deal with!" exclaimed Krystal angrily as she threw down her phone. Ikuto sighed, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I can't believe she accused me of stealing you from her! Umm, ew!"

"I don't know if I'm suppose to be insulted," he commented dryly. She ignored him and continued ranting.

"She, apparently, doesn't know that I never wanted any of this to happen! She was being selfish bitch!"

"Okay, I don't know if you realize that you're talking about _my_ girlfriend here," he said getting slightly angry at Krystal's insults toward Amu. Krystal only scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Like I give a shit! All she was saying is 'You obviously don't know what she put me through' and 'She ruined my relationship'!" she shouted out in annoyance, "Um, is she the one pregnant for a guy she doesn't like? I don't think so!"

"You two are just so perfect for each other! Self absorbed and considers no one but yourselves!" she finished. Ikuto's head snapped toward her and he gave her a nasty glare.

"You know nothing about us! Just because she wants to get revenge on someone who jeopardized our relationship, doesn't mean that she's only doing it for her best interest!" Krystal laughed bitterly.

"God, you sound just like her! This is serious and life-changing! Giving the girl AIDS won't benefit you or her in the future!" Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

"And getting you pregnant will?" She stared at him incredulously.

"In our situation, it ruins a lot of lives, yes, but this is a child Ikuto!" He scoffed and turned back to the road.

"Are you seriously fucking with me right now? Maybe I should just abort the damn thing then, huh? Because apparently, you're willing to put a life on the line just for your own selfishness!" His grip tightened on the wheel and he looked over at Krystal, once more.

"Well at least I want to try and have a relationship with the person I love! Last time I checked, you weren't in one anymore!" Krystal's mouth instantly shut and she looked in front of her. Ikuto's eyes widened as he noticed the lone tear fall from her eye.

"Krystal...I-I'm sor-," he started but she held her hand up.

"Just leave me alone." He stared at her in guilt.

"Ikuto! Look out!"

* * *

**Krystal: *gasp!***

**Ikuto: Wait what happened?**

**Krystal: I guess we'll just have to wait and see!**

**Ikuto: So plez R&R!  
**


End file.
